I met a boy with a strange name
by RucyL
Summary: My name is Hasuko. Yeah, I know it, it's a pretty strange name. I'm 16 years old and I'm a high school detective. Actually, I had never thought about becoming a detective, but some time ago, I made a promise to a boy. I promised him that I would use my intelligente to unveil the truth, and he did the same thing. I wonder if he is keeping his promise.
1. A boy with a strange name

Hasuko went back again to that day.

 _There were lots of lights and bright colours. In the air floated a well-known melody of classical music. People were enjoying the night with drinks in their hands and greetings were being repeated everywhere._

 _To a 7-year-old Hasuko, this rituals of society ment nothing. She was alone, wandering within the crowd, apologizing every time she hit someone's leg. Eventually, she arrived at the end of the room, where there were not so many people. She looked bored at the crowd. If she had been 30 cm taller, she could have seen her parents chatting happily with the host couple at the other end of the room._

 _It was then that he discovered another child, sitting in an armchair. A boy who seemed about her age, with very dark hair, almost black and light-colored eyes. He was wearing a navy blue, single-button jacket, and under his neck was a red bow tie. He seemed to be absorbed in looking at the people, but he was not surprised when Hasuko spoke to him._

 _"Hi!" she said. "Aren't you bored?"_

 _"I'm not bored. I'm thinking." he said. He continued to stare at people in silence. After half a minute, Hasuko interrupted him again._

 _"What are you thinking about?" she asked out of curiosity. The boy let out a long sigh and rested his head on his right arm._

 _"About everything." he pointed with his hand at the room. "I am a detective and I deduce things from everything."_

 _"A detective? So young?" said Hasuko skeptically. "Impossible! How old are you? Seven?"_

 _"I'm six. And I really am a detective. I have already solved many cases! Do you want me to prove it?" The girl nodded. "OK. You are seven years old, you are an only child, you don't like parties or pink colour and you are from Kansai."_

 _"Boring! You don't have to be a detective to know that. Even I can do the same with you!"_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Of course! You are also an only child, you find parties boring, you are a fan of mysteries, you live here and you have a detective senpai." she breathed. Then she smiled. "How was it? Did I get it right?"_

 _"Wow, you're good. You noticed that I wasn't with any sibling and the way I talked."_

 _"And if you get angry when you say you've solved many cases, then there's someone better than you. It's very easy to guess..."_

 _"You could be a detective, too. We could even form a team to find the truth!" said the boy, really excited._

 _"Find the truth? Sounds good. I'm in!"_

 _She held out his hand. The boy looked at her in surprise, and then shook her hand._

 _"It's a promise! Now we both have to find the truth!" exclaimed the boy. She looked at Hasuko with his bright, curious eyes, and she felt that her eyes would shine the same from that moment on._

 _"By the way, what is your name?" The boy had gotten off the chair and was now by her side._

 _"I'll tell you, but only if you don't laugh."_

 _"Why would I laugh?"_

 _"Because I have a very strange name." Hasuko blushed. She didn't like her name._

 _"Ha! I bet my name is even weirder." replied the boy, to her surprise._

 _"Oh, yeah? I doubt it."_

 _"All right, let's see. What's your name?"_

 _"... Hasuko" she admitted. '"Hasu" is written with the kanji of "lotus."' She added with a sigh._

 _"With the lotus kanji? Nice! You could be "Lotus Tantei". Yes, it's could-_

 _"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's not a strange name." interrupted Hasuko "Although "Lotus Tantei" doesn't sound bad. Detective Lotus... "_

 _"I'm sorry, Lotus-chan, but my name is even stranger. In fact, it is not written with kanji." The boy smiled "My name is ... "_

Ring-ring-ring!

Hasuko lifted his head from the pillow, still half asleep, and stretched out her arm to turn off the alarm clock. Then, she turned and stared at the ceiling. She remembered her dream and closed her eyes. She still didn't know how, but it was going to be an important day.

"Whenever I dream with the little detective, it's going to be an important day." she thought. Then she smiled.


	2. An important day

That day was going to be important. I knew it and I felt it. I have a kind of an intuition for this sort of thing, so after I had that dream, I quickly got into my uniform and ran down to the kitchen. Although "important" doesn't always mean good, soon the summer holidays would start, so I assumed it wouldn't be a bad thing.

" _Ohayô_ , Hasu- _chan_!" said my mother. I discovered that she had just made pancakes. My favourites.

" _Ohayô_ , _kaa-san_!" I replied. I looked around and it took me a second to remember that my father was not there. He had gone to Tokyo for an extraordinary meeting.

"You look very happy today, Hasu- _chan_."

"I have my last exam today. I'll be free tomorrow!" I said.

"Do your best, right?"

"Of course! It'll be easy."

"That's my little _kôkôsei tantei_!"

"Little?! I am already 16 years old. Besides, there isn't any other high school detective..." I saw her open her mouth to answer and I added "Papa does not count. He was it in his time, but now it's only me."

"For me he will always be a stubborn _kôkôsei tantei_ , no matter how chief inspector he says he is." she said, winking at me.

"Yeah, yeah..." I finished my pancake with a couple of bites. I picked up the plate and went for my bag. " _Ittekimasu!"_

" _Itterashai!"_

Classes passed as ussual. Even more boring than normal. I had my last exam, but nothing remarkable happened. Everything was the same.

That's why I came home a little faster than usual. If there was anything important, it would happen there.

But nothing. Nothing at all. I spent the afternoon wandering around the house and cleaning up a little. But nothing happened. It was a frustratingly normal day.

Then the doorbell rang. My mother opened it and I knew that it was my father by the voice. I went down to greet him and he tossed my hair affectionately. It was not important, because we already knew it would come, but it was a happy moment.

It was during dinner when it happened. My father started a conversation.

"Hasuko, would you like to spend three weeks in Tokyo?"

"In Tokyo? Why would I have to go to the capital?" I asked.

"Some friends from there have to go to a lecture session in America, and they have two small children. They want someone to take care of them during their absence and I thought that maybe you would like..."

"Babysit two small children?"

"Of course, they would pay you all your expenses and you would stay in their house. It would be a perfect opportunity on this holydays."

"And would I have to clean everything myself?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, I suppose you would have." he answered.

"But you could earn some money for yourself." my mother said. "Don't you always say you want to buy more books?"

"Hmm ... Three weeks? I think I could do it." I said. If I did it, I could show my parents that I can take care of myself. "Tell them I accept."

My father smiled, just as he does when he solves a case, and picked up his cell phone. He typed a quick message.

"Perfect! Then you will leave the day after tomorrow... "

"Good! I'll have to pack the suitcase."

I picked up my plate, and said good night to my parents. Then I went up to my room while they continued talking.

Three weeks in the capital, looking after some children. "Not bad" I thought "And it's quite important."


	3. Two small kids

Three days after my "important day", I got up early to catch the first train. My mother gave me one of her long hugs on the platform. For her, it was like I was going to the other side of the world.

In the 3 hours and a half that I was in the train, I just listened to music. When I arrived, I waited in the line for a taxi. Then, I gave the driver the address my father had given me.

" _Beika-chô, 3rd district, block 12_ "

The taxi dropped me off in front of a medium-sized, western-style house. Quite different from mine.

I rang the bell, but no one answered. I touched the button again, just in case. Someone inside the house said "Coming..." listlessly.

At first, when they opened the door, I didn't see anyone. It took me a couple of seconds to look down and find the boy that had opened. He was about 9 years, and his hair was of an auburn colour. He also had freckles and light-colored eyes, like gray. He barely glanced at me and shouted into the house.

"Akemi! It's that girl!" it irritated me a little. I'm not "that girl". A voice answered from the inside.

"Don't be rude, Dai! It's the guest!" A girl's voice answered. She appeared suddenly at the door. "Can't you see she must be nervous? What if it were you?" The two of them began to talk to each other.

The girl had darkest hair, collected in two very _kawaii_ ponytails. Both her an his brother were equally tall, but she had no freckles, and her eyes were more rounded. But, like his brother, they were almost gray, and she was completely ignoring me.

I coughed to let them knew I was still there, and they both stared at me. Finally the girl spoke.

"Ehh ... Hello! I am Akemi, and this one here is my brother Dai. We are ten years old and we are twins. _Hajimemashite_ , nee-chan!"

" _Hajimemashite_ " echoed Dai.

"Hi, Akemi, Dai. I am the girl who will take care of you these three weeks. Can I come in and talk to your parents?" I asked.

"You can't." replied Dai. I was getting a bit fed up. It were going to be three loooong weeks. "Our parents aren't here so you can't go and talk to them."

I sighed. Maybe there was a way to understand Dai. Then I realized what he had said and I panicked.

"What do you mean they are not here?!" I asked.

"Yeah, they aren't here. They left early this morning." replied the boy.

"They left this on the table." Akemi said, tossing me an envelope. I took it. "Well, but now just come in."

I entered, with my suitcase and my unconditional handbag, while the children pointed out the different rooms. Downstairs there was a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom and a "playroom" for the children.

The bedrooms were on the top floor. I had to take my suitcase upstairs, and there I was shown the rooms. First, his father's office. Then, the guest's (where I would sleep) and his parents'. Far away, their bedrooms, and at the end of it all, another bathroom.

Then they said they were going to play, and I just stood there, stunned in the hallway. With a sigh, I dragged my things into my room and lay down on the bed. Then I remembered the envelope and opened it. Inside I found 100,000 yen (100,000 yen!) and a letter. The letter was from the mother of the children.

Dear Hasuko:

I am the mother of the twins. I'm sorry I could not be there to greet you, but my husband and I had to catch the first flight.

As you can see, I have attached money for the expenses of the house. Use it for food, spare parts of anything needed and if children insist on buying a book.

As for the schedule, do not wake them up in the morning unless you have planned some activity together. You can plan activities with them at dinner time ...

Blah, blah, blah ... The rest of the letter talked about letting them out in the afternoon with their friends, their food tastes and other details without much importance. Yes, the woman was a perfectionist ...

I looked at the time and realized that I had to make lunch. I went down to the kitchen and made three omurice quickly.

Akemi came first to look while I was cooking, and Dai showed up when I finished. They both set up the table, and soon we began to eat, after a collective"Itadakimasu!".

"Hey, _onee-san_." Dai commented. "You didn't tell us your name."

"Shit, it's true." I thought. I had never really liked my name, but I had to say it.

"My name is Hasuko."

"Hasuko? In hiragana?" Akemi asked.

"No, silly. Sure is written with the kanji of lotus." said Dai.

"Yes, it's with kanji. But you do not need to insult your sister, Dai." He murmured an apologise.

I got up to take a pen and wrote my name on a paper napkin.

"How nice!" Akemi commented. She reached for the napkin and wrote hers under it. Then he handed the pen to Dai, who, after hesitating, wrote his below.

蓮子

明美

大


	4. Two plus two are four

The next day I got up early, and the children were still sleeping. I went down quietly to the ground floor, and went into the kitchen. It was exactly as I had left it last night. The napkin with our names was still on the table. I had not decided to keep it, but I didn't want to throw it either.

I was still staring at it when Dai appeared. He murmured "ohayõ", and sat down next to me at the table. I quickly began to prepare breakfast. In three minutes, we were both eating toast, looking at each other in silence.

"Hasuko _nee-chan_..."

"Yes, Dai- _kun_?"

" _Okaa-san_ gave you permission to let us go out with friends, didn't she?" he asked, worried.

I remembered the long (endless) list of "recommendations" the children's mother had left for me.

"Yes, as long as you come back for lunch and dinner. She said that I'm not allowed to let you stay at your friends'. Sorry"

"It's okay. Thank you." he said as he finished eating. Then, he just left the room.

After half an hour, or so, Akemi appeared. He greeted me cheerfully and ate the breakfast I had prepared for her. She was already running out the door, when she suddenly stopped and turned to speak to me.

"By the way! Kaa-san lets you let us go out with friends, right?"

"Ahh, yes. In fact, I've already told your brother."

"But that geek will be locked up in the playroom until the others come. That's right! You haven't seen the playroom, have you? Come, look!"

I went slowly behind her, and when she opened the door, I was surprised.

The walls were covered with bookshelves, full of books, costumes and a couple of toy cars. The floor was covered with something like foamy, so that if something fell, it was less likely to break. In the center, there was a low table, flooded with pieces of Lego, which overflowed on one side. Among them was a figurine of Kamen Yaiba, and the screen of a laptop on which Dai was typing at an impresive speed.

"Welcome to our base of operations, nee-chan."

"Base of operations?"

Dai closed the computer with a sigh.

"Yes. Secret base of operations. Se-cret." he said, looking at his sister.

"It's all right, Dai! Hasuko nee-chan won't say anything. Besides, she doesn't know any of the people from whom this has to be a secret."

"Good," he agreed. "But what if she gets to know someone?"

I couldn't help but feel ignored. Again.

"Well, in that case, we make her an honorary member of the _Himitsu Shounen Tantei Dan_ , so she can't tell it."

"The 'Secret Detective Boys'?" I couldn't help but ask. They ignored me completely, and kept talking.

Then the bell rang. I went to open the door, while they continued arguing. When I opened, I found two children, similar in age to the twins. There was a petite girl, with brown hair and wearing big glasses, and a boy who was way taller than the girl, and his hair was dark, almost black. At that moment I noticed something familiar, but I didn't find out what it was, since Akemi and Dai appeared behind me.

"Hi guys!" Akemi said. "This is Hasuko nee-chan, and she's the one that takes care of us while our parents are gone."

They both said "Pleased to meet you" at the same time.

"Nee-chan, these are Kenji and Irene, the other two members of the... "

"Himitsu Shounen Tantei Dan!" said the four of them at the same time, pulling ot some shiny objects from their pockets. I approached and saw that they were badges. There han inscribed a D, a B and a Sherlock Holmes silhouette. In small it was written "Detective Boys".

"Detective Boys?" Shouldn't it be "Secret Detective Boys"?" I asked.

"It's just that the badges existed before we changed the name." answered the tall boy, Kenji.

"In fact, the badges already existed since before forming the group. They are from when our parents were children, so ... "Dai said.

"Well, that does not matter now," Kenji said. He smiled. "Because we have a case!"

"And it's not another lost cat!" Irene said. What a strange name. Maybe that was what I found familiar. A strange name. I could not help but smile.

The children said goodbye, and I went back into the house. It seemed that I would have all day to read my favorite mystery novel: "The Adventures of Randall Doyle." And so it was, at least during the morning. Because in the afternoon, it didn't happen the same.


End file.
